happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Pretty Cure!
Lucky Pretty Cure! (ラッキープリキュア！ Rakkī Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki that is not produced by Toei Animation. The themes are stars and light and it airs on February 1, 2015, succeeding HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Story *Lucky Pretty Cure! Episodes TBA Characters Cures Hirasawa Miyabi (平沢みやび Hirasawa Miyabi)/ Cure Ribbon (キュアリボン Kyua Ribon) - Miyabi is the fourteen year old protagonist who is energetic and interested in all types of history. She loves Pretty Cure and wants to be a detective to find out how long ago they had first stepped onto Earth and why they are known as "Legendary Warriors". She is known to get her sentences jumbled up and get others confused and can be very cute when she does so. She is in the cheer leading club at school and is always making sure she is fit and healthy, not eating a lot of junk food such as chocolate and sweets. As Cure Ribbon, her theme colour is pink and her power is based of healing. Miyabi had named herself "Cure Ribbon" due to the ribbons found on her hip and wrist. Ageha Hitomi (揚羽ひとみ Ageha Hitomi)/ Cure Glisten (キュアグリッセン Kyua Gurissen) - Hitomi is a fourteen year old girl who is best friends with Miyabi and interested in butterflies and birds. She is happy-go-lucky and isn't afraid to step up for others when they are being bullied. She is very outdoorsy, easy going and carefree and can make a lot of silly mistakes that make others laugh at her. When it comes to butterflies and birds Hitomi becomes very quiet, caring and calm and is known to have a temper when interrupted from her time with the butterflies and birds. As Cure Glisten, Hitomi's theme colour is purple and her power is based of moonlight. Omiya Kotoha (大宮ことは Ōmiya Kotoha)/ Cure Milky (キュアミルキー Kyua Mirukī) - Kotoha is a fourteen year old girl who is the princess of Solis Kingdom and had came to Earth when Obscuro Kingdom took over her kingdom. She is a shy, quiet girl who had met Miyabi when she was fighting Marry from Obscuro Kingdom. She is known to be a bit of a cry baby and to be very clumsy but other than that she is very good with her studies and is always happy to help people with their homework. She is not very good with sports but loves to sing and is known to sing along to karaoke in public, which annoys others. As Cure Milky, Kotoha's theme colours are white and pale pink and her power is based of the milky way. Cure Starry (キュアスターリー Kyua Sutārī) - Cure Starry is the twin sister of Cure Galaxy. Her theme colour is yellow and she must always be with her sister to transform. Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī) - Cure Galaxy is the twin sister of Cure Starry. Her theme colour is silver and she must always be with her sister to transform. Fairies Aura (オーラ Ōra) Astra (アストラ Asutora) Mika (ミカ Mika) Hoshi (ホシ Hoshi) Boshi (ボシ Boshi) Category:Lucky Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:CureHibiki Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom